


Wisconsin Sweetheart

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean slips off to Wisconsin for a few days to visit Donna on Valentine's Day. It goes... better then he'd hoped.</p><p>Aka I just really like like the idea that ladies man Dean Winchester doesn't just sex up models, but also is adorable and caring with a girl more towards my size.</p><p>Smut in the middle chapter but I made it chapters so you can skip it and it'll still make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not smutty

"Sammy? I need to go out." Dean called.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"What? Nowhere. Bar." Dean said, way too quickly.

"Uh-huh. Hook ups galore, that's what you're going with?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's true.." Dean said lamely.

"Dean, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it being Valentine's Day tomorrow, would it? I heard you on the phone earlier. You were calling up... Donna HanscumSam department, right? To see if she's in on Valentine's Day?" Sam asked.

"What? No! That's just a- a coincidence I called to check up on a case. Then I called... Cas. To see if he was busy. On Valentine's Day." Dean said quickly.

"Ok, what the fuck Dean?" Sam asked. Dean huffed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Wisconsin." Dean mumbled.

"What?" "I'm going up to Wisconsin. To... See Donna, ok? I'd tell you if it was dangerous."

"I'm not worried about it being dangerous Dean. I'm glad you've found someone." Sam said.

"Sam, I haven't-"

"Even if you won't admit it. Just don't be a dick, ok? It's Valentine's Day, be nice. And just tell me next time, straight up." Sam smiled. Dean swallowed nervously, and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Are roses to much?! I... I asked is roses are too much. Should I stick to chocolate?" Dean said awkwardly.

"Oh my God, you're adorable." Sam grinned.

"Shut up bitch." Dean grumbled, pushing past him into the hallway.

"You're driving thirteen hours to surprise a girl on Valentine's, you big sap!" Sam laughed.

"Said shut up!" Dean called back.

"Go with both! Good luck!" Sam said quickly. Dean waved as a response.

* * *

Dean drove for hours, not sure what he was doing. He didn't do this, he didn't court women for more then a night at a time. This was insane, and dangerous for her. But then, he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't.

So, instead of berating himself, with reckless optimism, he checked into a hotel in town, and went out to the closest grocery store.

* * *

"Just a moment!" She called. Dean swayed on the balls of his feet.

This was stupid. What if she saw who it was and didn't open the door? What if she already had a boyfriend? What if he was inside with her? What if-

"Dean?"

"Hey Donna. Thought I'd... Come say hi." Dean said awkwardly.

"Dean, I'm havin' a bad day. Now isn't a good time-"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Dean said quickly, pulling the rose from behind his back. Donna blinked in surprise, and Dean took the opportunity to show her the chocolate as well, swallowing his nerves when she didn't answer.

"Donna? You alright?" He asked.

"This... This is just sick. This isn't funny Dean!" Donna yelled.

"What? No, hey hey hey. Please don't be upset." Dean begged.

"This is just cruel!"

"I... I honestly have no idea what's going on right now. Oh shit, are you allergic to roses? Are you allergic to chocolate?" Dean asked quickly. Donna went silent for a moment before studying his gifts.

"You mean this isn't a joke?"

"No! God, Donna! I'm not joking. I can't believe you would think that." Dean said quickly.

"No one has done this in years." Donna said quietly.

"Why not?" Dean smiled.

"No one is interested in little old me. Well, not little."

"Hey, don't be like that. You know how I feel about you putting yourself down." Dean said sternly.

"Do you wanna come in?" Donna asked, changing the subject. Dean shrugged and gave her a smile as he walked in past her.

"Nice place." He said.

"Thanks, I just bought it. It's pretty small, but it's what I could afford. Plus, I'm decoratin' it pretty well." She explained.

"I can tell, it's very... You." He smiled.

"So, why are you here, really? Is there a case close by?" Donna asked.

"Nope. Believe it or not... I drove from Kansas yesterday to get here." He said sheepishly.

"You drove that far f'er me?" She asked, a bit stunned.

"Course I did. You... You kind of caught my eye when we met. I just didn't have the time then, what with the monsters, and I figured it was for the best. You were still getting over Doug." Dean explained.

"You mind telling me what exactly caught your eye?" She asked shyly.

"Your eyes, your hair, your voice, how badass I could tell you were. Lots of things." Dean said.

"What else?" She asked, getting a little closer. Dean smiled and took a step as well, putting the chocolate and single rose on the counter, out of the way.

"Your love of food, honestly. I'm kind of a foodie myself. I like a girl who likes food." He smiled. Her smile wavered, but she stayed confident.

"Your hips. I like it when I can hold onto 'em." Dean said.

"Oh yah', there if is." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You trying to subtly compliment my weight. I know, it's not flattering. You don't have to try to-"

Dean met her lips quickly, pulling her towards him. The height difference challenged her a little, so Dean leaned down, and she stood on her toes. He put his hands on her hips, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Can't you believe I like you for every little bit of you?" Dean whispered as he pulled back.

"You mean it?" She asked, just as quietly.

"Yeah, I swear." Dean smiled.

"Aw, no. Hey, hey, hey. Come here." Dean laughed, pulling her into a hug when she started to get teary-eyed.

"No ones ever said it like that." She laughed, sniffling a little.

"Like what?"

"Honestly." She smiled against his chest.

"Oh honey, hey. You're absolutely adorable. Anyone who doesn't see that must be blind." Dean smiled. Donna went quiet for a minute, then pulled back.

"Do you wanna... Stay? For a little while?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that." He grinned.

"Good, hang on." She said, pulling away from him.

Donna picked up her chocolates and opened the package, while Dean just watched and smiled. She popped a candy in her mouth before continuing on, picking up the rose and going to the sink to put it in water.

Once she had filled a glass and put it in, she went to the small radio, that was sitting to the side on the counter. She turned it on to some pop mix station, and Dean didn't mind a bit because then she was close again, and pining him up against the counter.

"Would it be ok to kiss you again?" Donna asked, almost shy now. Dean chuckled and leaned down towards her.

"That sounds like something we can do." Dean smiled, leaning down to catch her lips again.

Her lips tasted like chocolate, and Dean licked out just a little. Her mouth opened, and he kissed her for real, deep and long. She made a noise in the back of her throat, and Deans fingers tightened on her hips minutely.

Dean put his hands more firmly on her ass and lifted, and she squeaked as she was lifted up easily.

"Dean!" She laughed. Dean just grinned as he plopped her down on the counter and kept kissing her.

Donna spread her legs a little more, and Dean stepped in between them. He pulled away to mouth at her neck, and her grip on him tightened. Then, it a move unlike herself, she pulled back from his wandering mouth and did the same to him. She latched onto his throat first, then moved to suck on his earlobe. She brushed her teeth over it, just a bit, and Dean made a noise, high pitched and breathy.

"Hang on, hang on. I-I need... Shit." Dean breathed. Donna looked down and saw the distinct outline in his jeans.

"I did that?" She asked, a little breathless herself.

"Yeah, you're doin' a lot right now." Dean chuckled.

"I'd say that ear seems to be a hotspot." She said quietly. Dean have a jerky nod.

"Yeah, that's- that it is. Donna, how far are we going with this?" Dean asked.

"Far as you'd like." She answered.

"No, no. That's not it. How far do _you_ want this to go?" Dean asked. She looked at him for a minute, and seeing how sincere he was made her stop.

"I'm ok with this. Just this and maybe lunch after. Or more... Now, if you're up for it." She said quietly. Dean grinned and looked down.

"I think I could do that. How does burgers sound for lunch? Home made." He asked.

"I don't have any of the stuff here-" she started, but he waved her off.

"We'll go out and get groceries. We'll make burgers and milkshakes, and I'll do dishes. How does that sound?" Dean asked.

"That sounds amazing. You're too sweet." Donna said, smiling at him. He just smiled back, almost shyly.

"For now... About that "or more" part?" He said quietly. Donna swallowed nervously and she felt her face heat up.

"Oh yah', lunch can wait a little longer."


	2. Shmexy

Deans hands trailed under Donnas shirt, just a little, and she tensed up.

"You alright?" He asked, stopping mid-motion.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. Haven't done this in a while." She said shyly.

"It's ok, I got this. Where's your bedroom?" Dean asked.

"That way." She pointed. She went to get down off the counter, but Dean was having none of that. He lifted her again, and she could do nothing but wrap her legs around him as he carried her through the house, towards her bedroom.

As soon as they were in her bedroom, Dean lowered her to the bed. She slid up to sit against the pillows, while he took off his shirt.

Now, if you'll allow me, I'd like to use my mouth first." He said, all charm that he didn't know he could still summon at this time. Donna took a deeper, stuttered breath, and gripped the sheets.

"That sounds absolutely fine to me." She said quickly.

Dean grinned and slid off his boots, followed by socks. He kept his jeans on for now, and crawled up the bed. Donna took a deep breath as he stood on his knees between her legs, and helped her pulling her shirt.

Her bra wasn't anything special, as it was hard to find anything colorful in plus size, but Dean seemed to love it. It reached under her gently, unclasping it but not taking it off yet. He mouthed at the line that the strap had made in her skin, pressing small kisses, then doing the same to the other side before he took it off completely.

"You good?" He asked, looking up at her. His eyes were dark, probably about the same as hers. She gave an enthusiastic nod.

Dean dove back in immediately, sucking on each nipple until it was hard, then kissing in between her breasts, all the way down to her navel. He stopped there, dipping his tongue in her belly button and making her giggle. She wasn't giggling anymore as he ran his hands up and gripped each breast, squeezing and massaging.

"So you like it high and low, huh?" Dean asked, gripping a little harder. All she could manage was a nod.

A little too quickly he let up, and she groaned from the loss. He shushed her by sitting up and kissing her again, all tongue and lips, not rushed. Then, he was pulling at her pants, and she stopped him.

"Wait, wait. I uh... There are these lines, they're kind of red-"

"They're just your tiger stripes sweetheart, seen 'em before. Nothing to be ashamed of." 

"I just meant, I mean, they're not contagious or anything." She said lamely.

"I know. It's ok, I really have seen them everywhere. Everybody has those, I have a few. It's nothing to worry about." He said surely. She nodded, but before he could start up again, she grabbed his hands.

"It's just, my... Underwear. It isn't very pretty. Nothin' lacy. It's hard to find lace that fits, and it's pretty uncomfortable anyway." She said.

"Donna, it's ok. I understand. You ok?" Dean asked. He sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"It's just, I'm a little self conscious." She admitted. Dean just grinned.

"I can tell. But it's nothin' you should be worried over. You tell me if you need to stop, alright? Otherwise, I'm going to get back to going down on you now." Dean said, smirking at the reaction he got.

Slowly, he moved his hands to her waist, and tugged on her lounge pants. She lifted herself off the mattress long enough for him to pull them off completely, and she sat still as he looked at her.

"You're gorgeous, I don't know what you're worried about." Dean said breathlessly. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over where he knew her clit was, and she arched into the touch.

"You better do that again soon, Winchester." She breathed, and he grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He said, amused.

He pulled at her underwear, slipping them down to see that she was already wet. She lifted so he could get them off her legs, and before she could tell what was going on he had his mouth on her.

Dean licked at her folds, and she bucked up into it, moaning when he sucked one into his mouth. He licked a line up, right to her clit, and poked his tongue out on it, pushing down. Donna moaned, and he smirked.

"Dean, use your fingers there. Please, I need more then that." She said quickly. Dean complied, bracing his hand on her and using his thumb to rub circles against her clit.

"Dean!"

He took this as encouragement and finally stuck his tongue inside her, letting the wetness rub his chin. Donna bucked up against him again, and wrapped fingers in his hair, making him let out a moan.

"You can pull." He said, before diving back in. She did, pulling on the short strands of hair as he went deeper. He moaned and ground himself against the bed, getting a rhythm going.

In the blink of an eye, she arched and moaned, and he knew he'd found a good spot. He dipped his tongue back in, feeling around and mouthing at the sensitive spot, rubbing her clit as he did.

"Faster, faster, please-" Donna moaned. Dean pulled his hand back and repositioned, using his index and middle finger to run her slippery clit faster then before.

"Dean, I- I'm- Dean!" She yelled, arching up and finally coming with a moan. She clamped down around his tongue, and Dean hummed in satisfaction as he jumped the bed faster.

Once she had come back to herself, Dean sat up and wiped his chin, then leaned forward to kiss her. Donna moaned into his mouth, and he smiled against her lips.

"Was that good?" He asked.

"O-Oh yah'. That's the fastest I've ever... Sorry." She said hesitantly. Dean laughed.

"It's a compliment." Dean smiled. Donnas eyes met his, and he swallowed thickly.

"Come up here, let me help you." Donna said.

Dean crawled up, sitting on her lap, and she wrapped a hand around him. Dean moaned and buried his face in her shoulder as she jerked him off. He was a wreck, panting and whining as she twisted just a little. She grinned and used her free hand to run through his hair. Dean bucked up when she pulled.

"Come for me Dean."

Dean shuddered as he came in her hand, mouth open but making no sound except a stuttered breath. Donna stroked him through it and he slumped against her when it became too much.

"That good?" She asked jokingly. Poor guy was barely awake.

"Yeah... Really good." He smiled.

"Hang on now, here." She said, grabbing tissues from her night stand. She handed one to Dean, and he cleaned off his dick, while she cleaned up her hand and stomach.

"Just throw it off the side, I'll get 'um later." She smiled. Dean did just that, then sat up so he could pull the covers down. She did the same and they cuddled up under her covers.

"Dean? Do you wanna get lunch... Even later? Make it dinner maybe?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." He chuckled, curling himself around her. She turned away from him so they were basically spooning, and she smiled.

"So you'll be here when I wake up?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, course I will." Dean said, punctuated by a loud yawn. Donna smiled as she slipped off.


	3. Foodies

"Hello." Donna said quietly.

"Hello." Dean chuckled. He leaned forward and pulled her face closer, kissing her on the lips.

"You want to go out now? I can drive if you want." Dean offered.

"Sure- just let me go brush my hair." Donna said quickly.

She smiled and waved shyly as she picked up her clothes, then held them over her as she ran to the bathroom. Dean just grinned and watched her.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Dean stood up and started getting dressed. He pulled back on all his clothes, but he looked around dumbly as he realized.

He had no idea where his socks went.

Dean could hear Donna getting dressed, and he started to rush. He got down on his hands and knees and started to look around. Still, he saw nothing. How could socks just dissappear?

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

Dean sat up too quickly and hit his head on the bed frame. He grunted and lifted himself up, stumbling to get to his feet.

"You're not wearing clothes." Dean said.

"You're under my bed." Donna shot back.

"I lost my socks." Dean said quickly.

Dean stared at Donna for a full ten seconds vefore she burst out laughing.

"How did you lose your socks?" Donna laughed.

"I don't know!" Dean said. He threw his hands up and looked around again, still seeing nothing.

"This is ridiculous." Dean chuckled. He finally joined in, and sat down on the bed as he laughed.

"Forget the socks, we'll go barefoot." Donna said, smiling at him.

"You serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why not?" She grinned.

"You're great Donna." He said quietly.

He watched as she opened her closet, blushing at his statement. She searched for a minute, before just settling on jeans and a plain shirt, then pulling a sweater over that.

"Ready?" She asked.

"If you're sure." Dean chuckled.

* * *

Dean almost giggles as they walked through the grocery store. He had never even thought of doing something as harmless and silly as not wearing shoes in a store. Donna bounded along beside him, holding his arm.

As they loaded their cart, Dean let her drag him along. He got what he needed for the recipe, and she loaded in her favorite ice cream flavors; cookie dough, cookies in cream, and birthday cake.

When they rang up, Dean dropped his keys. Donna swiftly picked them up with her toes, and he stood there baffled.

"How the hell-" he started.

"Practice." She said simply.

Dean just watched her as they walked out. He followed her and opened her door for her. After putting stuff away, and starting the car, he stared at her again, and she just frowned.

"What? I got somethin' on my face?" Donna asked.

"No, you're just- I'm surprised I got you to agree. You're here." Dean said.

"Why would I turn down a guy like you? Looks, brains, and wit, you got everything."

"I don't know about that." Dean said awkwardly.

"Well now, hang on. Why not?" Donna asked.

"Well... Y'know, Sams the smart one, my brother. Or you, you're real smart, probably smarter then me. You're on the police force!" Dean said. Donna nodded and frowned a little.

"Why don't we just say we're both smart, ok?" She said quietly. Dean sat for a minute, thinking.

"It bothers you." Dean stated.

"Well yeah! You got more brain in that noggin' then anyone else!" Donna said surely.

"Just like your weight." Dean murmered.

"Excuse me?" Donna said quickly.

"It's just, that bothers me. You think it's an issue, but it's not. You don't really think my compliments are true. I guess I'm just used to... Thinking the same way." Dean said, almost shyly. Donna nodded in understanding.

"We both got some issues huh?" Donna said.

"Yeah. But, we'll get over them. With burgers, and rapidly melting ice cream, and shitty singing." Dean smiled.

"What-" she started.

Donna was silenced as he cranked up the radio. It was the channel Donna had been listening to earlier on the way there.

"Come on, sing it if you know it!" Dean encouraged.

"Do you know it?" Donna asked.

"Maybe." He winked.

* * *

After returning back, shoeless and out of breath, they set to work. Dean got out the meat, while Donna put away the ice cream for later. They both washed their hands, and Dean flicked water at Donna, making her squeal.

"You little..." Donna huffed, then flicked her hands at him. He just grinned.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yah', whats the first step?" She asked.

"Ok, grab about this much, just about a big fist full, and just shape it round. Don't press too much though, and don't make it perfect." Dean explained.

"Like this?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, there you go." Dean smiled.

They continued until they had six, then Dean looked at the cabinets. Donna realized he was thinking it through, and she pointed up.

"Pan is up there." Donna said.

"Thanks." Dean said, smiling at her. He reached up and got the pan, then put it on the stove. He lit the burner, and put a tiny bit of olive oil on it, from the bottle on the counter top, then spread that around with his fingers before the pan was hot.

"Ok, you never put a ton of oil, seriously, just a few drops and spread it. It's just to keep it from sticking. Next you just lay it down." Dean demonstrated. Donna stepped up, and put her first one down, and Dean grinned.

"Perfect. Now, one more thing. Salt will make the meat a little tougher, and drier, so you want to put that on last. The step you never want to forget is the dimple." Dean said.

"The... Dimple." Donna repeated.

"Yep, just take your thumb, and press right in the center here, until it's flatter then the edges. It keeps it from shrinking up too much." Dean explained.

"Well you're a regular chef." Donna smiled.

"Guess I am." Dean grinned back.

* * *

After making the other four burgers, adding salt on top, and melting the cheese, they sat down at Donnas table across from each other. Dean grinned like an idiot as he watched her.

"What? You waitin' for me to take the first bite?" She asked.

"Why yes I am." Dean said.

"And why is that?" Donna asked.

"To see how much you like it." Dean said smuggly.

"Well then lets see." Donna smiled. She took a huge bite and her eyes went wide.

"This is the greatest cheeseburger I've had since the county fair hamburger makin' contest." Donna said quickly.

"I'll take that as I big compliment." Dean said happily.

* * *

The meal was spent playing footsie and cracking jokes. Dean had grinned when they both went back to get more burgers. Now though, neither of them were so sure.

"We ate... A ton." Donna said unsurely.

"Yeah, but we bought all that ice cream." Dean added.

"And we can't let it go to waste." Donna said quickly.

"Absolutely." Dean agreed.

So that sent them back to the kitchen. Dean washed the dishes, and Donna put them away. He put the remaining two burgers in the fridge, while Donna pulled out the blender.

"You gonna show me how to make a good milkshake?" Dean asked.

"Darn tootin' I am." Donna smiled.

"Ok, so which kind do we use?" Dean asked.

Ok, so the birthday cake was for me. Get out the other two, the cookie and cookie dough." Donna instructed. Dean did as she said as she fussed at the blended.

"Dean, can you smack this thing into place? It'll click in." Donna said. Dean shrugged and did just that, smacking the side so the top part would go in.

"Thanks. Now scoop in some of the oreo kind." Donna said. Dean did, and she grinned.

"Ok, now help me pickthe cookie dough bits out of this other tub." Donna said.

"We take it out?" Dean questioned.

"Oh yah', trust me, I got a plan." Donna smiled.

Dean relented and Donna handed him a spoon. Together they tore at the vanilla ice cream and took out the cookie dough, then put it in a little bowl. Donna swung around and turned on the radio, and whistled along as they worked. Finally though, Donna stopped him.

"Ok, we gotta leave some for the rest of the carton. So now, get out all the vanilla and put it in the blender." Donna instructed. Dean did so, and she put the lid on.

"No milk?" Dean asked.

"Nah, just makes less room for the shake. This keeps it thick." Donna grinned.

"Oh, you like it thick, ey?" Dean smirked.

"Dean Winchester!" Donna squealed, slapping his arm. Dean choked and backed up as he leaned over, going into a fit of laughter.

"Dean, you are... Awful." Donna said lamely.

"Am I though?" Dean coyly.

"Well... No, you're not." Donna said, cracking a smile widder then before.

"Ok, ok, I'll focus. What uh, what are we doing?" Dean asked.

"Nothin', you blend it. Mine is old. Just hit a setting one through four. I usually stay on three." Donna explained. Dean nodded and did so, and Donna held the lid on.

"Ok, think it's good now." Donna said. She turned it off and took off the lid, then poured it the cookie dough pieces.

"Ok, now just setting one for a minute to stir it and maybe break it up a little." Donna explained. She hit the button and waited all of ten seconds before turning it off.

"Ok, get me two glasses, that cabinet." Donna said, pointing up. Dean did, and she picked up the whole blender.

"I can never get the main part off again." She complained.

"Here, right there." Dean said, helping her position the glasses under it. She finally poured half in each, and Dean helped her put the bulky blender down.

"Whipped cream?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." Dean agreed. Donna smiled and went back to the fridge, digging through it.

Here, spray some on both, I'm findin' the chocolate sauce." Donna said. As soon as her back was turned, Dean put a few sprays on his, then hers, then in his mouth. Then she turned around.

Surprise!" Dean said, spraying it right on her mouth. Donna quickly reacted by opening her mouth and laughing, even as some fell on the floor.

"I shouldn't have given you that!" Donna laughed through the glob in her mouth.

"Yeah, bad choice." Dean agreed, spraying more in his mouth.

"Ok, alright, gimme." Donna said, still laughing. She threw it back in the fridge, and then opened the chocolate. She drizzled it all over the top of the shakes, then directly in her mouth.

"Surprise!" She yelled, spraying Dean just as he turned towards her. It was more messy, and fell off his face, none actually making it into his mouth. She cackled, while Dean licked his lips.

"I can't reach it!" He laughed, trying to stretch his tongue further out.

"-ridiculous!" Donna spit out, gasping for breath. She leaned over, still laughing when Dean went for the paper towels.

"We are ridiculous, and it works." Dean smiled.

He was practically giddy as he cleaned the syrup and cream off the floor. They were ridiculous, and it was an awesome feeling. He cleaned his face, and picked up their shakes.

"Straw or spoon?" Dean asked. Donna was still catching her breath, and she panted as she opened a drawer.

"Special, big straws." Donna said.

"Awesome." Dean smiled, as she stuck them into the cups.

"Couch?" She invited.

"Yeah, perfect." Dean nodded.

Donna sat down first, and Dean plopped down right next to her. He handed her the tv remote and put his arm around her, letting her pick.

"Try it!" Donna encouraged. Dean smiled and gave in, taking a sip.

"Thats good, that's really good. Oh, see now I have to find the bigger cookie dough pieces." Dean said.

"Exactly, it's not all liquified." Donna agreed. She drank some of hers, and pushed a few more buttons on the remote.

"Can you move your arm more- there. Perfect." Donna said, snuggling into his side.

* * *

"That was a bad idea." Donna said weakly, as she put her cup down. Dean put his empty cup beside hers, and burped loudly.

"Yeah, I... Do not feel the best." Dean admitted.

"Maybe two burgers and a milkshake isn't the best choice." Donna said quietly.

"Quality over quantity. Or some shit, I don't know. My stomach hurts." Dean grumbled.

"Why don't we just nap? Right here is fine." Donna said.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a plan. We can get up later." Dean agreed.

"Ok. You think you can reach the blanket?" Donna asked.

Dean groaned as he sat up and reached around the back of the couch to get it. He settled back, as Donna arranged the blanket around them, and turned down the volume of their movie a few notches.

"This is just fine. We are not moving for another decade." Dean announced.

"Agreed." Donna mumbled, as she started to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter took months. Honestly I lost interest in writing it but I was moving all my stuff to wattpad, and the way it's set up, to keep the fics in order, they need to be done, or else it'll jump to the front when you update. Annnyyyyyway, hope you liked. :)


End file.
